


【萨鹅】You are the Boss

by ChillyIsland



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: 纯pwpJealousy F**k，双//性，masturbation，Dirty Talk，light BDSM，伪·第三者旁观（冻谜），微谜鹅没有人知道Zsasz 对他的老板抱有什么样的感情。事实上杀手先生自己也不清楚。没关系，也许操//一顿就知道了。喜欢的回Lof点个小红心小蓝手好不好😭
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 18





	【萨鹅】You are the Boss

—————————正文——————————  
Victor站在老板紧闭的办公室门口，歪着脑袋紧盯向装潢华丽的大门。

这并不是他喜欢的风格，与Don Falcon的喜好也相去甚远。

不过这现在与他无关。毕竟，he's the boss.

事实上他在这站了已经有将近半个小时，等待Boss的指示——屋里的小企鹅要求他九点准时到达，但一个好的杀手不会做出卡点这种事——It's lame.

Victor本打算推门而入，无所谓地迈着两条包裹在黑色紧身裤与军靴的长腿走进去然后听到他老板略带愠怒的声音：“Knocking，Victor! We've talked about this!!!"

但他没有。

多亏了看上去厚实可靠实际毫无用处的大门。连最基础的隔音都做不到。

Victor苍白有力的手指已经扣在了黑色的门框，直到他听见里面传来若有若无的低喘声。

杀手最基础的素养除了敏捷身手强健的体魄，还有听力视力等各方面——甚至有时候，你需要加上一点想象力。

所以Victor收回手抱在胸前，颇有兴致地站在门口开始思考眼前的状况，关于他的老板要他来做什么，是否忘记了叫过他——以及，他在做什么。

“嗯…啊哈！…唔嗯……”

Humm…

这听起来可不像是有危险——或者说享受更恰当一些。如果折磨、杀人与虐待也有学位的话Victor早就拿到最高等奖项了——他能清楚地分出被折磨、被虐待、被棍子打在肋骨、被绳索套在脖颈到窒息、被塑料袋蒙在脑袋上……种种声音的不同，但显然，Oswald断断续续发出的喘息声不属于以上任何一种。

Well，既然他的老板并没有处在危险当中，也没有要求他进去，杀手扬起一边不存在的眉毛，那么他最好等待，毕竟，他的Boss愤怒时歇斯底里的声音不是那么好忍受。

噢，好吧。当屋内的喘息逐渐变大甚至开始夹杂一些水声时，Victor终于百分之百确定那不是遇到危险——确切来说，他的老板，king of Gotham，在自慰。

okay，Victor耸耸肩，他的意思是，他理解。毕竟他也有正常的生理需求——而向他们这样生活在黑暗中的人很难，几乎不能去找个人发泄，更别说发展一段关系了。所以毫无疑问，自慰是他们疏解欲望的唯一途径。

事实上他应该离开。毕竟这种事需要一段时间。但杀手先生并没有这样的打算。

他看过他的Boss无数种形象，被激怒时的疯狂、毫无理智挥舞着手杖大喊大叫；被劫持时的恐惧；受到惊吓时两只灰绿色的眼睛无助地瞪大四处游走；想到计策时闪烁着光芒……

well，其实那应该不是灰绿，而是绿色掺杂了一些蓝，由于灯光的原因造成……oh，like he should care.

现在他唯一关系、唯一在意的，是关于屋里面那只企鹅的一切。

通过低喘声Victor不难判断他的老板在安慰自己，也许是左手放在勃起的欲望上不断撸动，那双好看的眼睛会不由自主眯起，就像每一次Boss看到有趣的事物一样。杀手先生能听到轻微的木制品与金属碰撞的声音，他猜测那是Boss那条右腿因为兴奋而晃动不小心与那张豪华的办公桌发生碰撞。

wait，what was that?

那里不只有喘息声。轻微的、几乎难以令人发现的水声透过告密的门缝传到灵敏的杀手耳中。

okay，that was funny.  
Victor很清楚那不应该从正常的，well，男人自慰过程中发出。如果他的Boss射精了那么不应该有水声——持续这么久。

那么也许是从他的口中发出的。可那更奇怪不是吗？一个男人，自慰的过程哪一步会用到嘴呢？

Victor从来不屑于控制自己的欲望——无论是杀戮带来的快感还是折磨人时的享受，那么此刻更不能指望他控制自己的好奇心。

杀手毫无负罪感地轻轻推开门露出一条缝隙。轻微的吱呀声，换做平时警惕又神经质的企鹅早会注意到——但基于现在的情况那是不可能的。

于是透过缝隙与窗外透出的月光，还有一旁那个可笑荒谬的巨型冰块，Victor清晰地看到了屋内的一切。

跟他的推测一样，企鹅现在很明显沉沦在欲望中。他的眼睛完全闭起，纤细的脖子奋力上抬露出脆弱优美的弧线——Victor可以肯定他一只手就能掐住——左手正放在完全勃起的阴茎上前后抚慰，大拇指不时碰到前段的小孔。

嗯，这已经不错了。Victor的意思是，对于他的老板的身材来说，那样的尺寸属于正常范围。

但真正令他感到惊讶意外的是企鹅的右手。

苍白的手指此刻有三根没入阴茎下方，不难推测之前的水声就是从那里传来的，此刻正在快速地前后抽插，在月光下能看到手指表面沾染了一层晶亮，透着水光。

噢不对，但那个地方对于男人的后穴来说太靠前了，这不可能——除非，除非……

Victor那双黝黑深沉的眼前不知觉泛起了一层红色，他自己并没有注意到呼吸变得粗重以及身下发生的变化，事实上杀手现在只想搞清楚一件事。

他继续推开门，不知不觉已经打开了一半，但屋内的人丝毫没有察觉——企鹅快要到了。他要高潮了。

okay，这下Victor彻底看清楚了。

在Boss挺立的阴茎下方、本来应该是两个囊袋的地方多了一道不该有、至少男人身上不存在的裂缝，此刻因为被主人的手指刺激抽插的缘故正在兴奋地往外吐露汁水，很好的解释，对于刚才的水声来说。

杀手的呼吸声越来越粗重，赤红的双眼死死盯在办公桌后的人身上，苍白的皮肤与深黑的瞳孔看上去有些可怖。

He is coming.

企鹅双手的动作越来越快，欢愉与痛苦夹杂的喘息声逐渐加大甚至带上了一丝抽泣——这对企鹅来说并不陌生，毕竟他的神经质与疯狂常常使自己热泪盈眶。

“唔嗯…啊啊啊——！”

“Ed——！”

仿佛一盆冷水突然浇下，使屋外的杀手迅速回过神。而企鹅显然还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，双目失神地看着屋内巨大的人形冰雕，似乎里面的人正在爱抚他而不是自己。

“嗯啊……噢…Ed，Ed……”

显然一轮是无法满足小个子男人的。他口中依旧呢喃着心上人（冰雕？）的名字，不满地眯起眼喘息着坐起似乎在寻找什么。

他在找时钟。看上去终于想起来与他手下的约定了。

Oswaldkay，that's it.

Victor不顾及地猛然推开大门，毫不意外使得还在高潮后不应期的人受到了不小的惊吓。

“What the fuck—!Victor!!"

杀手并不在意老板带着惊吓以及愤怒的叫喊，长腿大跨步走过来，直到走到办公桌前才停下。高个子使他能够毫不费力地双手撑在桌上，居高临下地打量惊恐不安的老板。

企鹅在做着无谓的挣扎。除却他凌乱的衣衫、纽扣一直解到下腹的衬衣、裤子上腰带甚至都没系上，露出两条光裸的小腿在月光折射下看上去，well，很可口，加上含着泪的大眼睛与绯红的脸庞，或许还有此刻不断说着刻薄恶毒话语的小嘴，此刻在Victor眼中看来都分外使他…性奋。

“Knocking!!!Victor!We've talked about this...you know good manners won't cost!!do I need to teach you that..."

"yeah...Boss?"

"what?!"

企鹅没好气地抬头并试图将他的身体隐藏在宽大桌子后面，至少不要被自己的下属发现他刚才的动作——或者至少，别发现自己的秘密……

“were you just masturbating ?"

"what..."

身型娇小的男人有些瞠目结舌，显然无法相信一项懒散话少的下属刚刚直视他的双眼，毫无顾忌地说出的话。

“我说，Boss……”

Victor的身体缓慢前倾，透过紧绷的皮衣Oswald甚至能毫不困难地看到对方手臂上流畅漂亮的肌肉线条——此刻颇具压迫，加上对方紧盯着他的目光。

“你刚才在自慰吗？”

“因为你知道，我可以帮你——不仅是杀人，如果你有任盒需要或者，需求……you know，you're the Boss.”

“Victor，”Oswald深深吸一口气，抬头看向不怀好意咧嘴冲他微笑的杀手，“out.”

“but you told me to be here..."

"Now I wanna you out!! Am I not speaking your language?! like you just said, I'M THE BOSS!! Now out!"

"okay..."Victor 不在意地吹一声口哨，依旧紧紧盯着面色潮红、此刻因为愤怒而有些歇斯底里的人：“just when I make sure..."

"what?!"

Oswald甚至没来得及看清对方的动作，只看到杀手缓慢后退两步，然而下一刻对方就绕到了办公桌后出现在他面前。

他屏住了呼吸，眼睛惊恐地瞪到更大，看着杀手朝他露出残忍的微笑，

“like I've seen..."

........

Oswald 不住地喘息——尽管他想努力咬住下唇，带着欲望的声音依旧不经意从唇缝间溢出，并且身后的人似乎并不喜欢他这样做——压抑呻吟。事实上如果Victor发现他在克制自己，下一秒Oswald饱经蹂躏而红肿的后臀就会狠狠挨上一巴掌。

“Hey Boss...how do you feel now?"

懒散拖着长腔的声音在他身后响起，带着微微鼻音。事实上Oswald对这样的声音并无反感，这往往代表着他最优秀的手下刚刚完成了自己布置的任务——well，那是在他被对方按在皮椅、高高抬起大腿并被狠狠进入之前。

“……shut up...just shut up,Victor."

"okay. you're the Boss."

Oswald睁大了眼睛，显然无法想象向来随心所欲的杀手会如此听话。事实上Victor老老实实闭上了嘴，显然将说话的功夫全用在操他身上了。

之前发泄过一次的阴茎现在因为受到刺激缓慢抬头，然而因为双性身体的缘故已经射不出什么东西来，只能可怜地不断向外吐露透明无色的前列腺液。杀手在很好地让Oswald体验他的身体素质——坚实的手臂此刻抵在Oswald两条大腿下方并毫不费力地举起，压在Oswald胸膛处，使得他身下的小秘密暴露无疑。花穴因为粗大阴茎不断地进入抽插而有些红肿，阴蒂兴奋地充血肿大并不断被摩擦，Victor甚至会恶劣地用长年握枪而带上薄茧的手指或轻或重揪起又放下，正是这一举动引得Oswald尖叫连连，身下的水好像打开了开关一样泊泊流出。

修剪平整的指甲在Victor后背上划出了道道红痕——显然那是可以忍受，甚至给杀手带来了一点享受——毕竟他身上其他的伤痕都是一朵灵魂之火熄灭的象征。

Victor此刻将自己的老板，哥谭之王，the penguin压在身下操弄，居高临下地看着对方尖叫失神，泪花渐渐涌出，尖削突出的鼻子此刻蒙上了一层汗水，下方是红润而有些干裂的嘴唇……

well，Victor身下不断挺动着想，他的Boss需要一点滋润。

他毫不犹豫地这样做了。灵巧的舌头深入那张平时会不断吐出刻薄鄙语的口中，不断纠缠着对方的小舌亲吻，直到口水止不住地顺着双方交合的地方流下。

他感受到自己的性器被激烈地绞紧，一大股淫水浇在深埋在Oswald体内的阴茎上——可怜的企鹅要被操到高潮了。

“啊啊啊——！Ed……”

伴随着一个名字，企鹅迎来了自己第二轮高潮，而杀手也终于忍不住射在对方体内——除却Victor此刻有些阴郁的目光，Oswald对目前的性爱还算满意，尽管他最开始并没有想到。

Victor打量着高潮的小个子男人，刚才的声音他没有错过，并且说实话……那可真是太扫兴了。it's okay,he can fix it.

杀手歪着脑袋看到了一旁的冰雕，那是Boss的爱物，有时候他甚至看到Oswald对着里面的人说话交谈……is that jealousy? or envy...

whatever,杀手饶有兴致地抬起眼看着仍有些不安的企鹅，对方显然在害怕他听到了什么…

“Victor，I…what are you doing?? put me down this instance !!"

"well,Boss,"杀手横空将小个子男人抱起，甚至不愿将自己从对方身体里拔出，就这样让企鹅带着一肚子精液与自己的性器被抱到冰雕前。

“I'm trying to satisfy you."

Victor把人按倒在冰雕前的围栏，不安与恐惧，加上身后传来的阵阵寒气使得Oswald打了个冷颤——他也愿用这些理由解释自己胸前因为兴奋而挺起的乳头。

“see，Boss？you like it. I promise you will."

“Hey Boss，”  
Victor浅浅地拔出性器，看到身下人骤然放松下的身体咧嘴露出一口洁白牙齿，猛然大力插入：“你说，他会看到吗？”

“什——”Oswald明显有些反应不过来，平常聪明狡黠的双眼有些涣散，失神地盯着对方。

“well，you know，”杀手毫不客气地大力顶撞直到栏杆开始晃动，Oswald花穴中的精液混和透明的淫水不断流到地上发出淫秽声音才继续慢吞吞地说，“你的情人——冰雕情人？Mr.Nygma？The Riddler？”

“Don't ——call him that! Ah—!"

Oswald略带怒气的声音很快在粗壮阴茎的抽动下破碎而变成呻吟，然而这丝毫不能抹去他的愤怒，与耻辱。花穴因为Victor描述的画面而兴奋地涌出大股淫水，发出咕啾咕啾声。在他准备发作的边缘，杀手耸耸肩换了个话题。一个他更无法接受的话题。

“好吧，好吧……那么，如果被你的小朋友知道了呢？”

看到小企鹅一瞬间放大的瞳孔，杀手露出满意的微笑，毫不留情地继续说：“你知道——Martin？那个小哑巴？如果被他看到，他的朋友，养父，the penguin…现在被手下按在冰雕前干，被操到淫水横流，他会怎么反应呢？”

“我猜他会不解地看着你并且在那个愚蠢的小本子上写：'你们在干什么？' 企鹅叔叔，你身下那个小口是什么？为什么我没有？' '为什么那里会流水？'……”

“嗯……”

杀手发出一声闷哼打断了他的叙述。See？这就是他的Boss，尽管嘴上有多么不情愿，下方那张淫荡无法满足的小穴总会给出最诚实的反应并绞紧。

“well，Boss，你希望我怎么回答呢？'I'm fucking uncle penguin'?would that be okay?"

“然后也许我们可怜的小Martin会继续提问——你知道他们这个年纪的孩子总是那么好奇——'what's fucking'？……”

“……闭嘴。”

小个子的男人显然无法继续忍受荒谬的话语，恶狠狠地费力抬头盯着他的杀手：“Victor，闭嘴。”

“is that an order?"

"yes,"企鹅深吸一口气，突然向前俯身，Victor的性器瞬间被吃到前所未有的深度：“that is an order.shut up."

"...and keep fucking.Fuck me with concentration."

"yes,Boss."

得逞的杀手看上去没有过多的开心或是其余情绪，而是服从命令般专心致志地操干身下的企鹅，龟头寻找到G点后大力抵着敏感的肉壁摩擦，爱抚着阴蒂与胸前的乳头，用尖利的犬牙抵住乳孔细细的摩擦，Victor忽然联想到一个问题：他刚刚将灼热的精液射进了老板的子宫——也许他会因此怀孕，也许这个部位会流出乳白色的液体……那么就是他的责任来帮助对方吸干净。

并且这引向另一个问题……

Victor歪起脑袋，突然将兴奋的阴茎抽出来，不顾Oswald发出迷茫不满的声音。这也给了Oswald一个机会看清作案的凶器。Victor的性器几乎与他全身一样，苍白无毛——而此刻因为性奋充血泛起深红色，抽出来的时候带出一点嫩肉。

然后Oswald惊恐地看着对方在他身下摸一把，就这自己流出的爱液伸向了后面的穴口。

“Victor——！No！！停下…嗯唔……不行，Victor…那里不行！！”

Victor迷惑地抬起眼看着反应突然激烈的企鹅，眼角甚至泛起一丝红色，随后他恍然大悟——

“First time，Huh？”  
“It's gonna be okay……”

然后，伴着对方的安抚，Oswald一瞬间放松紧接着绷起全身的肌肉——该死的Victor刚刚把他尺寸惊人、青筋暴起的阴茎一口气插入他的后穴，高热的肠壁紧紧包裹吸附住，仿佛一直在等待……

“what the fuck —!Victor!!"

"Shh....language,Boss."

杀手丝毫没有感到抱歉，反而轻轻将嘴唇贴到对方耳边低语：“Now I'm curious...谁拿走了你前面的第一次？Huh？who did it？”

“是你的老情人Nygma？I don't think so……Oh，or that Gordon，that stupid detective？No？okay……”

“嗯，也许是在阿卡姆的时候…？让我猜猜……Jerome？the clown？你知道外界一直在传言你们不寻常亲密的关系……但我不认为他会是一个好的床伴……”

“Shut up，you bastard!!"  
Oswald终于忍无可忍地咆哮出声，带着略微地抽泣吼道：“It was ME!! MYSELF the whole time you mothefucker!!!"

Victor略微顿了一下，但紧接着继续激烈的性爱，不肯给予对方喘息或是继续说话的机会。

“well，then I'm happy."  
"you know,Boss, I'm glad there are only you and me.And —I certainly do not want there to be another one —men or women ,NO.you understand?"

Victor停下来看着对方毫无反应地沉浸在性爱中，灰绿色的眼睛此刻凝视着他，瞬间有些失控地加大了下半身力道，直到对方尖叫着说“yes！yes I understand!!"才又缓慢下来。

…………

“Boss？”

“yes.what？”

“I think you gonna need a new door,you know,just in case..."  
【我认为你需要一扇新的大门……你知道的，以防万一……】

"...out."  
【出去】

"I'm just saying... I mean if you need me again , you know,at anything circumstances,or just wanna me fuck you again...you don't need to do it with the door shut..."  
【我只是说，如果你需要我——在任何情况下需要我再操你…你不必关着门做……】

"OUT!!"  
【滚出去！！】

"okay."

Victor耸耸肩，赤裸着上身将黑色皮衣搭在肩头准备离开。

“wait.”

“Hum？”

Victorictor停下脚步转过身看着脸色依然带着潮红、头发乱七八糟趴在额前的老板。

“Get yourself dressed! I don't wanna they think...oh just leave!!"

"well, I'm leaving—you know,until you stopped me."

Victorictor好心情地看着气鼓鼓的企鹅，扬手送出一个飞吻：“Goodbye.”

“……Victor！”

“yes?"

"...get me a new door!!!"

"you're the boss."


End file.
